David Hurst (Modern Supernatural)
This character is made to fit into the setting (Modern Supernatural AU) and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance A very large and burly man, David since youth has been called "big boned". In modern times, this has remained true, especially as David's way of living has lead to a firm muscle tone. He lacks the definition of a bodybuilder, no visible abs or sculpted muscles to be seen. Instead, one will find the body of one who has worked his entire life, firm and compact. He is somewhat squat, leading to more of a squarish shape which leans only slightly into the typical V-slope due to his wide shoulders. Personality : Stubborn | Hot-Headed | Driven | Anti-social Worn down and weary from his many years in the field, David has become a rather callous and blunt individual. Having no time for the lighter aspects of life, he is extremely driven to accomplish his goals, and has no tolerance for setbacks and inconveniences. to extinguish any and all threats which aren't strictly human, even going out of his way to exterminate persevered targets before they might cause trouble. His morals have been boiled to their most basic state, and while some aspects help guide his actions, many are disregarded should they become bothersome. Powers and Abilities As an older hunter that's experienced many supernatural phenomanon and taken on many otherworldly enemies, David is a very capable hunter who is a force to be reckoned with. *'Hunter Skills': **'Marksmanship': **'Hand-to-Hand Combat': **'Knife Wielder': Through his years and encounters, David's primary weapon against supernatural threats is his large bowie knife, Dyrnwyn. ''This knife is actually the legendary sword, aquired through one of his adventures, which has taken a form more comfortable to him. When drawn, flames tend to skirt along the edges of the knife. The magical item, thus far, has proven an effective weapon against many of the monster he's come across and been able to kill creatures ranging from ghosts, to dragons. *'Survival Expert': *'Mechanic': *'Physical Prowess': For a man of his age, David is fairly burly and strong. *'Monster Parasite': The monster currently curled around his damaged heart allows him to perform at top ability. During a raging episode, the parasite will also push him and allow him to go beyond normal human capability. **'Super Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Senses': History 'YOUNG ADULT (27) *David was once a normal guy, working as a mechanic in the U.S.A. His life was fairly normal, and he had a husband, and had been married for around 5 years. *His life changed drastically when he was coming home from working late at the shop one night, and he spots a woman at the end of an allyway, hunched over and making strange sounds. Worried she might be hurt and need help, he goes forward to offer help, but when approaching her, she turns swiftly, making inhuam sounds and blood on her mouth. The woman is a werewolf that's going feral, and has killed someone. *Scared, confused, and appalled, he turns and tries to run, but the woman grabbed him and began to attack his left side. Luckily, he was rescued at the last moment by a group of hunter who killed the woman. He blacks out, to wake up and find that his bites and scratches have been bandages up and he's been brought back to the hunter's hideout.They managed to stop and cure the infection before he turned, but he had been blacked out for three days. *They tell him about the secret, dark world under our own where monsters, gods, and demons all exist and threaten humanity. There are shadow organizations that hunt down and protect humankind, and small groups/individuals help take up the fight once they become aware, known as '''hunters. *David becomes involved with this group of hunters, who have set up in his town due to a recent outbreak of lycanthropy. He offers to help, and over time, they teach him the ropes and let him hunt with them. During this time, he keeps this all a secret from his husband, saying he was attacked by some animal and was placed into a hospital during his three day absense. For the late nights, he uses various excuses, mostly that he's staying after at the shop to earn extra money. *There is growning strain between David and his husband, and his husband can tell that David is lying and begins to think David is either cheating or is hiding something important. *One night, David and his husband have a terrible arguement regarding all of this, resulting in David storming out to meet up with his hunter friends yet again. However, when he arrives at the hideout, he finds that his friends have all been butchered. The werewolves have found their hideouts and know who they all are. Realizing the danger his husband is in, David rushes home to find that there werewolves are already there, holding his husband hostage. *The werewolves demand that David surrender, or his husband will be killed. David agrees to surrounder, lowering his weapon, only to witness as the other werewolf slits his husbands throat anyway out of spite. David goes into a rage but is held back, and the werewolf leader that slit his husbands throat moves forward and stabs his hand deep into David's chest in an attempt to destroy his heart. *David lives through this, waking up to an apartment with his dead husband, his shirt covered in blood. He survived the attack on his heart, but just barely, as it's badly damaged. He crawls to his husbands side to hold him and is found there sobbing as a policeman finds him. He blacks out yet again wakes up in a hospital bed. The police had found the hideout of the dead hunters, and had responded to neighbors calls of a break-in. The police attempt to ask David what happened, but David doesn't speak to them. His heart has been stabilized and he is told it will heal, but it will never be able to function fully again. *David sneaks out of the hospital later that night, and ever since then, has been hiding from the police as he'd wanted for questioning in regards to the murders of his husband and the other men. David spends the next few years hunting and moving from place to place, learning more and using his rage and a blind commitment of revenge to kill any "monsters" he sees. 'YOUNG ADULT (29)' *From that time, he's gone against mother other supernatural creatures and each one chipped further at his humanity as he's witnesses terrible things. However, his heart made is very difficult for him to fight and stay on their level. After yet another near-death encounter, a strange creature offers to help him. Naturally, he refuses, but when it speaks that it can give him enough power to kill any monsters he comes across, he reluctantly agrees. *The creature in question is strange - oily black and appears to be made out of a slick, black substance. Once agreed, the creature enters his body through old wounds and makes its home upon his damaged heart. Here, it has healed the organ and allows him to function at peak performance and ''beyond ''in times of great stress. However, if he loses his emotions and goes into a rage, the creature begins to spread through veiny tendrils of black, and can begin to influence him and his thoughts. It's end goal is to corrupt and take over his body completely, allowing it to blend into human society and find further victims. Trivia *David is pansexual. *Has lived with the parasite for three years, and recently it's become increasingly difficult to keep it at bay and keep a reign on his emotions. *Is pretty bad at modern day technology. Owns an old flip phone and pretty much refuses to use a computer. The last time he tried, he got so annoyed that he broke the screen.